roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Apocalypse
The Apocalypse is a [[:Category:Dreadnought|'Dreadnought']] with overwhelmingly powerful Turret firepower. Description The Apocalypse is mostly used as a siege ship or a PvP Ship. However, the acceleration and overall mobility is lacking (it moves slowly up and down) which makes it vulnerable to smaller ships. It is capable of many tasks, due to its powerful arsenal of Turrets. This ship is even capable of Solo Sieging a Level 1 Starbase. The Apocalypse has 6020 Shield and 5450 Hull points, making it a great ship for tanking in fleet combat and sieges. Interior The interior of the Apocalypse is quite small, like the ship itself, as it's similar to Battleships in its size. There is an invisible teleporter pad on the top-back section of the ship that the player can step on while the ship is docked. This leads to a small room in the bottom-back area of the ship that is mostly grey and decorated much like the interiors of either Prototype. There is a thinner area of a hallway that opens to a more expansive room with a grey and yellow pilot's seat and a control dashboard/screen. Advantages * High Turret firepower * Very high health, only behind the Judgement and Osiris in total over all health. * Above-average turning speed. * Can tank for a short period of time during a siege. * Due to its small size it makes it very hard for lasers and spinals to hit it. Disadvantages * Huge blindspot at the bottom. * It lacks small Turret firepower, making it unable to fend off smaller Ships. * No Spinals. * It can be overwhelmed by smaller Ships such as a Razor Wing, and Vansnova. Strategy * It fails at attacking anything smaller than a Battleship, as its weapons are very inaccurate. Because of this, always try to stay near a fleet. * It is very good at brawling other Dreadnoughts, with strong Turret firepower and an astounding turnspeed, higher than most other Dreadnoughts * It can withstand a lot of damage from Railguns, but not very much from Heavy Lasers. It is still a good choice as a frontline tank given its impressive health pool. * Always siege in a fleet with anti-siege ships in it. * If you see an enemy ship always approach from the bottom so you can be sure that its loading won't get the best of you. If the ship is already below you, try flipping your ship upside down for your Turrets to fire. * If a Battleship or any other slow Ships and the ship is running away from you and happens to dock at its base, it has a very little chance of living through it, so don't give up when it starts running because your Turrets will do massive amounts of damage. Version History * Before it's remake, it carried 3 Heavy Turrets,4 Medium Railguns, and 2 Flak Cannons. It was based on the EVE Online model. * Its Heavy Lasers and Medium Railguns were replaced with Triple Heavy Lasers and Dual Medium Railguns in .63h. * Remodel and turn speed buffed from 0.05 to 0.06 in version .?? * Max Speed increased from 30 to 35, turn speed increased from 0.06 to 0.14, Hull reduced from 5950 to 5450, Shield reduced from 6420 to 6020, 2 Triple Heavy Lasers replaced with Rapid Fire Lasers in version .66b * Dual Medium Cannons and Triple Heavy Lasers replaced with Triple Heavy Cannons and Triple Capital Lasers in version .66b, also received a price buff. * Had a huge price buff in version .66b to 170,878.4. Trivia * The current version in-game is a remake, as the previous version was considered "The Lagpocalypse" by many players, due to its many parts which caused massive amounts of lag. * Nicknamed the "Apoc". * Featured on the main thumbnail for Galaxy. * Used more as a PvP dreadnought after getting its Dual Medium Railguns removed. Category:Ships Category:Browse Category:Siege Ship Category:Dreadnought Category:PVP Ship Category:Support Ship Category:Capital Ship Category:Stub